


Granting Myself Peace

by Dolphintreasure, KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Web series - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Baby Boy Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jack, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Drama, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Gizmo - Freeform, M/M, Rainy Days, Rimming, Self-cest, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Time Travel, YouTube, bottom!Sean, naps, slight angst, soap Mohawk, top!Jack, top!sean, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Sean goes back in time to meet a certain someone to offer them peace.And maybe discover a thing or two about himself...





	1. A Rainy Past

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by my lovely friend KaleidoScopeOfIce. This idea came to me after seeing Jack react to some of his earlier videos and how he expressed his thoughts about how proud he was of himself. But back then, he never imagined he would be where he is today.

Sean tapped his fingers against the wooden table top at his favorite coffee shop as he stared out the window, noticing the gray sky hovering over his home town like a thick blanket. Soft pats of rain drops gently hammered the panes of the large window while his nose caught a whiff of his favorite pastry. His free hand was in the pocket of his black wool coat, fiddling with his special pocket watch. He knew Jameson would be pissed at him for taking his watch, but this was something he just had to do. He knew he couldn’t let anything slip about the future; he couldn’t give away any secrets. In fact, it could mean the end of the future period, if this power was abused. 

Sean understood; he really did. But he woke up with a mission in his heart and a good head on his shoulders. So, he sneaked into James’ room and snatched the little watch from the man’s travel case and rushed out of the house before any of the others saw him. Once he was outside, he took a breath, ran his fingers through his pulled back hair, and smoothed down his beard before hopping on his flight to his homeland because it made sense to him to travel to where he wanted to be first before time traveling to where he needed to be.

And here he was. Sean was nervous because he was waiting for someone special to enter the coffee shop. He remembered this day almost down to the very fabric his shoes were made of as he trekked down to this very little hole in the wall. And, Sean was expecting himself to come in any moment now.

The familiar smell of coffee tickled the hairs in his nose as he took a sip of his own cup and continued to wait. He heard the bell above the door suddenly give a gentle jingle, signaling that someone had entered, and Sean perked to attention.

And sure enough, it was the person he had been waiting for.

The small, sad, and quiet Irishman Sean once was. He could see he was wearing an old grey hoodie that Sean vaguely remembered owning.

It was so bizarre seeing himself standing in line and remembering every moment of it from all that time ago. How sad he felt that day, his socks nearly soaked from the rain outside. He remembered this particular day was one of his worst days since he started YouTube. A very harsh comment he remembered just putting a damper on his whole perspective of his life and not just his day. Looking back now, of course, with everything he’s been through, this day was silly. But he didn’t know that back then. 

Sean’s heart pounded in his chest a little harder as he stood from his seat, leaving his half drunken coffee on the table to stand behind his younger self who was looking down at his shoes. Sean frowned and sighed, feeling sorry for the younger lad. But he was ready; he was ready to make his day better. He stepped a little closer to the young man and put the best smile on his face he could.

“Uh, Excuse me,” He said softly and waved his hand in the young man’s face. “Aren’t you Jacksepticeye?”

Sean was surprised by how quick his younger self snapped his head up to the mention of his username. "Oh, uh...yeah, yeah I am," he replied. Sean immediately saw a mixture of nervousness but also excitement on his face. "I mean, that's my YouTube channel," the younger man reiterated.

"Dude, I watch your videos, like, every day!" Sean exclaimed with joy. "Your walk throughs of Crysis 3 have got to be my most favorite."

"O-Oh, really?"

Sean saw happiness continuing to spread across the other's face. His heart practically melted, seeing those sad, blue eyes light up. It almost made him chuckle by how different he looked compared to today. His younger self had no spot of facial hair whatsoever, and the hair on his head was hidden by his once-famous cap.

“Yeah, absolutely! I just love video games and it makes me happy that someone is out there giving them a chance. I’m a huge fan of your work,” Sean continued as he smiled widely in the friendliest ways he possibly could.

“Heh, thanks,” Jack replied back as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re the first, uh...fan, I’ve ever met.”

“My pleasure. Hey listen, this is on me. And if you’re up for it, I’d love to talk to you about your videos more.”

Jack’s mouth up turned into a beautiful smile and he nodded his head. Sean smiled at him and stuck out his hand. “Name’s Sean.”

Jack took his hand in a gentle grip. "Hah, that's my name too. But...just Jack is fine."

Sean smiled in turn. "Of course."  
***  
They both sat down with their cups of coffee, with Sean smiling as he saw Jack get his favorite pastry as well. "Thanks again, man," Jack said as he fished out his pastry. "I seriously didn't expect to meet a fan, or even have them treat me to coffee for that matter."

Sean took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here in this area, so I guess we're both surprised," he said with a laugh. Jack laughed in turn, eyes then focusing intently on Sean's. 

"You said you've watched some of my Crysis 3 videos? How long have you been watching my channel?"

“Well I found that really cool game where you drive a bike over spikes and stuff? God I love those videos. I’d say that’s where it started for me,” Sean smiled at him as he sipped his coffee again. 

“You mean Happy Wheels? You like those, huh?” Jack said almost sadly. Sean’s heart skipped in his chest but he did his best to hide it. 

“Love them. Are you planning on a series of them?”

“...I was,” Jack simply said, looking down before taking a dainty bite of his pastry.

"Why don’t you, then?" Sean asked the million dollar question. Truth be told, he knew exactly why.

"Well....cause it's something that all of the other Let's Player YouTubers out there do. Everyone's doing it," Jack replied, scratching the back of his head. "I don't wanna seem like I'm...copying them, ya know?"

“But you’re so good at it. You have that flare that no one else does; that spark, that energy. That’s the entertainment right there. You’re so creative with your jokes and I just can’t get over it,” Sean said, carefully choosing his words, knowing that this is what his younger self needed to hear.

He could see Jack's cheeks sporting a bit of a blush. "Thanks. That...really means a lot, hearing you say that. I mean, I have had some people so far say that they want me to continue it. They said my voice sounds like a cartoon character."

Sean chuckled. "I mean, they're not wrong. Have you considered voice acting in the future, maybe?"

"Oh no, I could never qualify for something like that," Jack replied with a dry laugh. "I did go to college, but it was only for hotel management."

“I think you’d be really good at voice acting,” Sean says with a smile before he sips his coffee. “You have a natural talent for it.”

“...you really think so?” Jack asked looking happier. Sean smiled wider at his young self’s enthusiasm, hoping he would be able to turn this horrible day around for him.

"Definitely," Sean agreed. "I could easily see you voicing in video games."

Jack laughed, though it was lighthearted this time. Sean very much wished he could just take his younger self into his arms and give him a hug that would forever last. He knew that Jack had a long and difficult way to go, but at least Sean knew he'd be surrounded by incredible friends as time went by.

“So, just curious, how did you discover my channel?” Jack asked as he took a swig of his own delectable liquid. 

“Oh, well, I, uh...I know a lot about it actually,” Sean admitted softly trying not to sound threatening. 

“Oh yeah? How so? Enlighten me, old man,” Jack joked with him along with a friendly but smug smile. Sean returned the laugh and took another drink before speaking again.

“If I tell you the full truth...promise not to freak out?” Sean asked turning serious.

“Sure,” Jack returned with a smirk. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“...I remember this day,” Sean began as he looked back out the window. “The trees are slightly bustling with the wind, it rained all day...and I was feeling miserable. There were doubts in my head about where I was going in life, about what I was doing and what I truly wanted to do. I knew I loved video games with all my heart. They are the one thing in my life that I’m sure of. But something felt...off. I wasn’t myself on this day because...someone made me feel...worthless; that I should just give up on my videos.”

“...wait I’m confused,” Jack replied with an inquisitive eyebrow as he sat up and leaned forward intrigued by the man’s words. “You have your own channel?” Sean merely nodded. “But yet, you’re talking about today as if it already happened. How is that possible when you’re here now?” Sean took a breath.

“...because it already did,” Sean said calmly before turning to look at Jack’s puzzled face. “I remember this very day so vividly because that comment on my video made me so miserable. I shut my computer down, grabbed my flat cap, found my old worn out shoes, pet Gizmo on the head, and walked down to this very coffee shop just to take a breath and relax, unless I wanted to go mad.” Sean sniffles a little bit.

“…That’s what my day was like...that’s exactly what it’s been like, today,” Jack nodded in agreement. 

“And you know what I missed the most about this day? When I pet Gizmo on the way out, she licked my palm. I had to wipe it on myself to get it off. The drool stain on your hoodie, there, that’s where I wiped my palm.”

“...this is freaky,” Jack said. “How could have possibly known that?”

“...here comes the truth, Jack. You and I are the same person. I am you.”

"You are...me?" Jack sounded even more confused. "Wait...have you been watching me? Are you one of those of crazy fans? Look dude, I understand what you're trying to say but--"  
"Jack," Sean cut him off. "I'm not a fan or what you think I may be. I am you."

Sean watched as Jack's eyebrows furrowed and saw how the young Irishman studied his face. Jack leaned in a little closer, to which Sean stayed perfectly still. He knew precisely what Jack was looking for.

The scar on his eyebrow, from where his username had been inspired.

“...this...this is impossible. H-how-?” Jack asked confused as he looked over Sean’s face tracing every curve, every scar...it all followed his own facial features. There was the scar...the same scar right on his eyebrow, the same sized chicken pox scar on the side of his nose. 

“I can’t tell you,” Sean said softly.

“...why are you here? Can you at least tell me that?” Jack inquired. 

Sean bit his lip as he leaned forward. “You’ve had a rough day. We’ve had a rough day. I’d like to treat you out, spend some time with you because I remember needing it so badly.”

Jack sat back in his seat, looking both bewildered and...relieved? Sean wasn't sure. Jack took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair in deep thought.

"W-Wow, I--I don't even know what to say," he slightly stammered.

“It’s all good. Your mind was probably blown by all this,” Sean said with a smile. “But I mean it. All day. Whatever you want to do. My treat.”

“...am I dreaming right now?” Jack asked with a hint of sarcasm. That’s when he punched himself letting out a yelp. “Nope! I’m definitely awake.”

Sean’s smile grew wider at his younger self’s goofy charm, always trying to be the person to make people laugh. It was a strange nostalgic feeling, like watching his old videos live and in person. 

Literally. Even this whole scenario was tripping him out, but he didn’t mind. He was here to make his own day, because this was almost the pinnacle of him forgetting about YouTube entirely. Of course, Sean couldn’t give away the future. He desperately wanted to, but no. Jack was a healthy, spritely young lad who was having an off day. Sean was determined to make it better.  
***  
Jack chose to walk with him through the town, now that the rain had stopped, and water was dripping from the roofs. He wanted to ask so many questions; mind incredibly curious about what the future was like for his twenty-nine year old self. But true to Sean's word, he could not leak any tidbits from the future. He did, however, let him know an important detail.

"You're going to make some amazing friends, Jack," Sean said with a smile, hands in his coat pockets as they walked down a small stone-cobble path. "I can't say who, but trust me when I say, that you'll be doing some wonderful things with them. You'll want to hold them tight, and do your best to keep your bond with them."

“I certainly will try. I’ve been debating about maybe reaching out to some other YouTubers, but...they have more subs than me. They probably would just ignore me,” Jack replied in a sad tone as they trekked down the street. 

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained, buddy. You just never know until you try,” Sean replied with a happy smile.

“You sound like my dad. Err, I mean our dad,” Jack corrected himself, looking away with a blush. Sean blushed a little bit too, not even giving it much thought. He did like the idea of being father figure, though.

“That’s where we get it from,” Sean said and both of them giggled.  
***  
They eventually walked back to Jack's place, and Sean had to hold back some tears as he saw that familiar cabin in the woods.

"God....I can't believe I'm coming back here," Sean said quietly. "This place...So many memories...Man, this place really was out in the middle of nowhere. How the hell did I even survive?" he added with a chuckle.

They stepped through the front door, and were immediately greeted by Gizmo. At this, Sean couldn't stop himself as a few tears escaped and ran down his cheeks. His knees hit the floor, and the dog leapt into his arms without hesitation, surprising Jack. Sean held the dog close, trying his damnedest not to break down crying at being able to hold his precious dog once again. Jack saw the tears that Gizmo licked away, kneeling beside Sean and rubbing his back in comfort.

“H-hi baby girl, my sweet girl,” Sean cooed at her as she licked his face and whined with her tail swishing back and forth. Oh god how he wanted to spill everything right there and then, but he held back. He tried so hard not to give it away, but it just felt so good to hold her chubby little body in his arms again. To feel her lick his face once more, hear her whine out for him like she used to. But he kept it all secret as he thought back to that fateful moment when he received the news. He was here now, though. And he wouldn’t take this moment for granted.

“She didn’t have to be told twice,” Jack said beside him as he continued to rub Sean’s back. Sean just nodded before kissing her cheek and letting her go. She leapt from his arms and darted over to greet Jack next with just as much excitement. Jack bent down to pet her head and sides, cooing at her with a silly high pitched voice that Sean remembered so fondly.

They soon settled in, both removing their coats and shoes, hanging them where they normally would. It was just the two of them alone in the house, while their folks and siblings were away for a while. Sean followed Jack into the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table as Jack went to make some coffee for the two of them.

“We have a drinking problem,” Sean mused with a giggle as he accepted the warm cup in his hands.

“Well, it is cold outside to be fair,” Jack replied as he sat beside him warming the cup against his hands. They sipped on their beverages in a comfortable silence while stealing a few glances here and there at each other. “...thank you, Sean. For today, I mean. I’m glad I had good company.”

“Of course,” Sean replied. “This was something we both needed. I only wish I could tell you more, but the consequences would be dire.”

“I don’t mind. I like it being unpredictable in a weird way. I know no one would be believe me if I told them, anyway.”

Sean laughed, wondering what it would be like if he ever told his own friends about this. Hell, what they would even say if he also met them in the past. He reached out for Jack's cap and gently took it off, holding it in his hands and looking down at it. "Man...I wore this for so long. This is probably a look that'll never die."

"Oh, should I stop wearing it then?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"No, keep wearing it as much as you want, man," Sean was quick to add in. "It really suits you anyways," he said with a smile that seemed to get Jack blushing yet again.

“I...thanks,” Jack said as he looked down at his mug. “You, uh...you look good, too. I’m glad I’ve at least able to take care of myself.”

Sean giggled and smiled before putting the cap on his own head, making a funny face that got Jack rolling with laughter. 

“I think I lost mine. And that’s not giving anything away. I just genuinely can’t find it,” Sean said with a gentle laugh before taking it off. 

“Hey, want to play a video game with me?” Jack asked him.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Sean replied.  
***  
Playing video games with his younger self stirred something very deep within Sean's heart. It was almost like re-watching his old YouTube videos of his play-throughs of games, but this time, he wasn't just the audience. He was there with his younger self, actually with him, and playing a game with him. The thought kind of made his brain hurt, but Sean took it in stride. He thought that this is what it must've been like for those in the community who watched his play-throughs. Though they weren't physically there with him, it still felt like they were playing a video game with a best friend.

They started off with console games first and eventually moved to Jack's PC. Sean looked it over, still remembering the old hard drive that kept his computer going, despite the numerous problems he had with it in the past. Jack pulled up a chair for his older self, letting Sean sit beside him as they pulled up a few video games. The young Irishman nearly jumped out of his seat when Sean's hand accidentally brushed over his when they reached for the mouse.

“Shit, sorry,” Sean mused with a smile, pulling his hand back.

“No, no, you’re good. Just a bit jumpy,” Jack mused back as he licked his lips.

“Having an older version of yourself treating you out on the town and playing video games with you makes you jumpy, huh?” Sean teased. 

“Wouldn’t anyone be?!” Jack said in mock defense. They both just laughed. “But hey, you can go first if you want to.” Jack pulled his hand back as well allowing Sean to take hold of it again.

“Oh you know I’m going to kick your ass, right?” Sean joked with a wide smile.

“Bring it on, old man!” Jack clapped back as they finally settled into the game.  
***  
It was a long time later of laughing, joking, meaningful conversations, and lots of virtual ass kicking did Jack lean his head on Sean’s shoulder in fatigue. It had begun raining again outside, the soft rain drops patting the roof above him was enough to put anyone to sleep. Sean didn’t mind Jack was leaning on him. In fact he moved closer to his younger self’s side so he didn’t have to strain his neck so hard. His shoulder brushed Jack’s cheek when he moved stirring the younger man more awake. He gasped when Jack lazily kissed his shoulder.

That was...definitely something he had not expected from his younger self. Jack was just tired, and the guy was lonely and probably desperate for some decent human contact...right? Sean didn't know what he was worrying about, as he continued playing the game, but put a pause to it when he saw Jack's eyes close yet again. Poor dude seemed really tired. He didn't blame him though. This was a lot to take in.

Sean switched off the computer, and gently stroked the back of the younger Irishman's head. "Hey."

“Hmm?” Jack muttered softly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“How about we go take a nap; it’s been a long day,” Sean quietly offered, running a soothing hand over Jack’s neck. The young lad nodded in agreement before standing up with Sean in tow behind him.  
They entered the small bedroom and Sean closed the door behind him only to blush hard when he turned around to see Jack stripping off his hoodie and shirt leaving him half naked. Sean didn’t know why he felt weird; they had the same body, after all. Well, in a weird sense. Jack’s physique was much thinner and lean than anything else when he was this age. Patches of hair on his chest, a small trail leading to the treasure; Sean swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

“This might sound like an odd question but...would you mind lying in bed with me?” Jack asked sheepishly as he put on some light pajama pants and a clean cotton t-shirt.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no I don't mind at all," Sean replied. He looked to Jack's open dresser. "Do you mind if I...?"

"Dude, it's technically your house, go right ahead," Jack chuckled.

Sean smiled. "Right." He pulled out some pajama pants, opting to keep his PMA shirt on. The pants fit him, though just a little bit snug. Sean had a fleeting thought that maybe he had gained some weight. He knew he had certainly gained some muscle.

Jack was already in the bed, on top of the covers, snuggling with a pillow. Sean put his silly thoughts to the side and climbed up beside his younger self letting out a small yawn before settling on his back. 

He didn’t miss this place, per say, but he did enjoy the cozy feeling he got. The privacy of the place was nice, but Sean remembered how lonely he felt at the same time. The late nights where he didn’t share his bed with anyone, save for Gizmo, occasionally. So, this was nice; even if it was literally himself he was spending some well needed companionship with. Sean didn’t mind. He’d come here on a mission and successfully pulled it off. After a long day of, well, self-care, he was ready for a nice quiet moment.

That is until Jack rolled over to face him, wrapping a long skinny arm over Sean’s torso and resting his head against his chest.

“Jack?” Sean called out calmly so not to scare the boy.

“...thank you for today,” Jack repeated softly, rubbing his hand over Sean’s ribs.

"You're welcome," Sean replied. "I know how strong of a person you are, Jack. And everything's gonna be okay. You'll see." The weight of Jack's head on his chest felt...surprisingly nice, as was how Jack carefully trailed his hand against Sean's lower ribs. It caused him to slightly shiver, unsure if it was due to a cold chill or not.

"You okay?" Jack quietly asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Sean tried to reassure the cuddly boy as he returned the small gesture by throwing his own arm over Jack’s and nuzzling his chin in the soft fluffy hair. Jack scooted closer to him, skimmed his nimble fingers over Sean’s clothed ribs. “That just tickled, is all.”

“Sorry,” Jack chuckled against his chest, letting the vibrations rattle his sternum. “...do you want me to stop?”

Sean thought for a moment; did he? It was nice, actually, having someone to cuddle with and if this is what jack needed than who was he to say no. 

“No, you’re fine,” seen said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being rubbed.

There was a sense of calm between the two Irishmen. With the sound of the steady rain outside, coupled with the two of them softly breathing together, it couldn't have been a more peaceful moment. It was almost like meditation for the both of them. They needed this. They needed the comforting quiet, and the gentle human contact. Sean let his mind drift as his eyes remained closed, lost in the feeling of Jack's fingers against his side and pulled further by the white noise of the rain. He was glad that he had chosen to do this. Not only was he granting a moment of peace for his younger self, but also for his current self.

Jack had many more hardships in store for him, this Sean knew. But at least he could provide this moment to the young Irishman. This one moment of calm and quiet, and reassurance that he was not alone, and that he would be welcomed with a bright future.

Sean kept his eyes closed, even when he felt Jack's hand very carefully snaking its way underneath his shirt.

The hand was warm and smooth as it cascaded carefully over Sean’s skin, admiring the muscle definition, dipping the finger tips in every ridge they could find. Sean sighed, allowing the hand to travel up his flank, going on bed his torso until the digits splayed in his rift of chest hair the palm going over his nipple. He wiggles a little at the feeling trying to play it off like it didn’t bother him, but truth be told...he was slightly getting hard in his pajama pants.

It was then Sean felt Jack shift beside him, pulling his head away from Sean’s chest. Sean opened his eyes to look at him, not expecting him to be so close. Jack was staring at him with intent, but nervous intent, eyes half lidded, breath being held as his hand came to a stop.

They stared at each other with no words, blinking occasionally, not sure who wanted to move first. The closeness was not unwelcome in the slightest.

“Sean?”

“Hmm?” 

“How would you feel if I...kissed you right now?”


	2. Can I call you daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Jack explore and make some discoveries about themselves.

Well then...that certainly wasn't a question he was expecting. But like an idiot, he replied with another question. "Um...where?" He heard Jack give a quiet, amused huff.

"On your lips," the young Irishman replied. "I mean...if that would be okay. I hope that doesn't...sound too weird."

Sean managed to shake his head. "No, no, it's not too weird. I'm...I'm fine with it."

Jack bit his lip a little nervously before he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Sean’s. He tasted like coffee; always like coffee with a hint of mint. It’s a good thing Jack took proper care of himself now than when he was a child. He may not have always been proud of the shape of his teeth, but at least he had teeth. 

Sean gently kissed back moving their lips together until Jack pulled up to breathe. 

“Wow...” Jack whispered between them with a soft smirk.

"Not what you were expecting?" Sean asked, returning the smirk.

"Actually...it was really nice," Jack replied with that lovely blush returning to his cheeks. "C-Could I kiss you again?"

"Sure."

They met lips again, slowly, taking their time. Sean never knew just what his own lips felt like, or even tasted like. If he had ever kissed himself, Sean would've expected to feel that beard of his. But Jack's smooth skin was a reminder to him that this was real, and it was happening. Their lips skimmed softly over one another, giving tiny kisses, and sometimes just feeling each other's breaths escaping into each other's mouths. Sean was debating on his next move, as he hesitated for a few seconds, before carefully parting his lips further to welcome Jack deeper.

Jack felt Sean’s lips part underneath his own lips, taking the hint as he snakes his tongue past his own teeth to skim over Sean’s. Their tongues met softly, each taking their time to explore and coat each other’s mouths. It was so sweet, so tender, it was everything that Sean could’ve imagined. A weird part of him did wonder about these things, regardless of it became a reality or not. Was it narcissistic? Maybe, yeah, but he couldn’t be happier in this moment as he helped comfort his younger self, pouring all the love and passion that he had into this one little kiss.

Sean brought a hand up, holding the back of Jack's head as he held the kiss. There was a generous air of curiosity surrounding them as they deepened the kiss a little further. Sean could sense the uncertainty within his younger self, but gave him credit for how good of a kisser he was, as strange as it seemed. They both quietly moaned in the back of their throats, neither one of them catching it, as their tongues leisurely explored one another. When they finally parted, their lips were wet and slightly swollen. Beautiful baby blue eyes stared back at each other, and Sean leaned up slightly, unable to help himself as he kissed against Jack's jawline.

Jack inhaled quietly between his teeth at the soft contact, moaning lowly again at the attention. Sean took it a little further, sitting up while simultaneously pushing Jack onto his back against the bed spread continuously pressing gentle loving kisses down Jack’s neck all the way to his shoulder, being sure to hit all of the right sensitive spots on his way. He knew what Jack liked and was warmed inside as the younger man moaned a little more loudly as the lips brushed his sensitive skin.

Panting started to fill the room as Jack’s breath increased in his chest, letting out little puffs of air from the stimulation of the hair tickling him. Sean could already feel, already tell that Jack was hardening under him. 

“Such a sweet boy,” Sean complimented as he returned Jack’s previous doings by folding up his shirt over the smaller pecs to expose Jack’s nipples. Sean smiled as he pulled back to look over the younger man’s body, watching the rib cage expand, the goose pimpled skin smooth over the lean muscles. Sean’s eyes followed the mid line down to his flat stomach reaching the treasure trail. Sean licked his lips as he followed it to the top of Jack’s pajama pants.

Jack gave a small shiver before sighing with content as Sean draped himself across his lithe body. Their lips found one another again, kissing with a world of tenderness and admiration, while Sean's hand slid underneath Jack's backside and gripped the younger man's ass. They moaned unabashedly into each other’s mouths this time, as Jack arched his hips up slightly, torn between wanting to push back into his older self's touch and grind upward into Sean's obvious bulge in his pajama pants.

Sean could tell the poor boy was at a loss, so he obliged him by pressing his own hardened, clothed cock into Jack’s below him which got a moan straight from him. It was a good thing they’re alone.  
Was it wrong to be turned on at the sound of your own voice? Sean almost thought he was ending up like Mark. The moan was so light, but so rich, that Sean just had to hear more of it. He ground back harder against Jack, and attacked the young Irishman's neck with hungry kisses, lips insistent against his pale skin and purposely being loud in his work.

“...oh fuck...Seán...” Jack whimpered out as their cocks brushed again. “C-can I touch you? Please?”

Sean pulled up from Jack’s neck, being sure to give his small ass another squeeze. He smiled down at the boy. “Of course.”

He sat up a little, giving Jack some breathing room, and watching as his younger self reached up trembling, unsure hands, hooking them underneath Sean's shirt and helping him out of it. Jack's blushed burned all the more brighter at the sight of how fit his older self was. Defined muscle and a bodily presence that had Jack's cock throbbing with heavy interest. His hands explored, feeling that mirror of his happy trail. Curious fingers crawled upwards, and gently pulled on Sean's nipples.

Sean keened in pleasure at the attention his nipples were getting as he brought his own hands to Jack’s, guiding the fingers to pinch him a little harder.

“Oh, you’re a masochist huh?” Jack chuckled as he pulled on them some more smashing the buds between his thumb and forefingers. 

“A little self discovery never hurt anyone,” Sean lightly chuckled as he whined with his nipples being assaulted. Jack only smirked and latched his mouth over a nipple when he pulled his hand away making him shiver in his lap. “I-oh fuck...”

The feeling of Jack's wet tongue laving over his pert nipple was something Sean never knew he needed. He gave a shaky breath, and whined softly as Jack sucked harder, body twitching slightly as one of Jack's hands groped the other pec.

Sean strummed his fingers through Jack’s short brown hair, encouraging him to keep licking him. Jack in the meantime, pulled Sean closer to himself making sure the length of Sean’s erection was pressed on his abdomen. Jack’s hands began wandering around the older man’s torso, to his back before sliding downwards, cupping the tight muscles of Sean’s buttocks through the soft flannel.

“Mmm...” Jack moaned around the nipple in his mouth giving it a few flicks. Sean moaned again while his ass was squeezed, forgetting that his younger self was very...good with his mouth. He’d had a few girlfriends at this point and he wasn’t a virgin at this age. Jack knew what he was doing.

In fact, Sean wanted to be reminded of just how good he was with his mouth. He shifted further up Jack's body, till the older Irishman had forced him to lie back, and Sean was now straddling his chest.  
"Are you okay with this?" Sean asked, growing a bit nervous. Jack licked his lips and nodded, catching onto what Sean wanted.

"Yeah. I mean, I've...never blown a guy before," Jack admitted, blushing harder that got Sean grinning. "So uhh...don't be surprised if it's not that great," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm certain you won't disappoint me," Sean quietly growled, voice hitting a deeper octave.

Jack nodded nervously as Sean maneuvered himself forward, grabbing at Jack’s hands to put them on he waistband of his pants. They carefully undressed him, sliding the material slowly down, before Sean kicked them completely off leaving his lower half utterly exposed. His groin was hot against Jack’s chest when he sat down again, his balls heavy and heated. Jack gulped at the shear size that was pointing at his face, his cheeks a bright blushing red. Sean could see how nervous he was and gently put his fingers through the brown hair, sliding to the back of his neck, holding them still.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Sean stately quietly, reassuringly.

“I-I know...but, I want to...” Jack returned, making Sean’s cock twitch. The older man just smiled down at him as he pressed on the back of Jack’s head pulling him towards the meaty cock, encouraging his younger self to take him in. The tip touched Jack’s swollen bottom lip asking for attention and Jack gladly gave it to him, jutting out his tongue giving it a simple little kitten lick.  
It was only a lick, but it was enough to cause Sean to groan. The Irishman looked a little embarrassed, especially with the now smug look Jack was giving him. His younger self took the head into his mouth, sucking on it wetly and messily, eyes closed and focusing on the taste and feeling of Sean's cock on his tongue.

"Oh fuck..." Sean quietly swore, aroused heavily by the sight of his younger self sucking his own cock; bright red lips wrapped perfectly around his shaft

Sean let Jack take his cock at his own pace, knowing his gag reflex was sensitive, neither pushing him nor shoving himself forward, just letting his head rest on the younger man’s tongue as it lapped at the sensitive head and snakes along the vein on the underside. He shuddered at the feeling, letting the tingling pleasure go up and down his spinal cord. 

He shuddered when Jack opened his eyes to look up at Sean. Big, innocent, blue eyes stared back, and Sean felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight.

"F-For the record," Sean panted. "You're really good at this."

Jack hummed around Sean’s cock slowly blinking his lust filled eyes. Carefully he pulled his lips back over the head before slowly sinking back down, trying to take as much of his thick dick as he could. Sean resisted the strong urge to thrust forward into the warm, moist mouth, trying to be mindful of his abilities. But god damn, was it tempting. 

Sean was surprised when Jack started to go down on his own, nearly getting half way down until his mouth jolted around his cock as he gagged. Sean rubbed the back of his neck to sooth the passage as Jack pulled back and went forward again, drool seeping from the corners of his lips. His pace started to pick up, Jack craning his neck to take Sean in as deep as he could go making the man on top of him moan.  
He tried to swallow around his mouthful, letting Sean feel as his throat constricted around the older man's heavy length. Sean's hips barely stuttered forward.

"Fuckin' hell," he swore. Jack seemed to be growing more confident in his actions, as he swiftly bobbed his head, trying to go deeper with each pass. "Oh fuck...I'm gonna cum if you keep that up," Sean warned.  
Jack bobbed his head three more times just to tease Sean before he pulled completely off with a lewd popping sound, licking his lips.

“I’m that good, huh?” Jack looked up at him with a smug smile. Sean smiled back down at him as he climbed off to kneel between his younger self’s legs. 

“I can demonstrate,” Sean said as he kissed his way down Jack’s chest making sure to pinch his nipples on the way down.

Jack squirmed on the bed, enjoying the touches he was receiving. If you had told him today that he would not only be meeting his future self, but would also be sexually intimate with them? He might have laughed. Jack was still uncertain if anything that was happening now was only a dream. That maybe he had just fallen asleep at the coffee shop. But once he felt a warm, wet mouth wrap around his hard, throbbing cock, he knew for a fact that this was real.

A loud gasp left his mouth as Sean engulfed him almost to the back of his throat. He brought his hand to the back of Sean's head helping the older Irishman bob his head, the whiskers of his beard and his long hair tickling him on the way down and up. What Sean couldn’t fit into his mouth, a lone hand pumped the rest of it, stroking up to meet his mouth and down again in the opposite direction. Sean made sure to tease his glans as much as he could, enjoying the little jumps and jolts Jack’s body gave underneath him.

“Oooh, fuck, fuck! I’m-I’m gonna- no it’s too soon. I don’t wanna cum yet, oh fuck!” Jack begged him silently to stop no matter how hard he wanted to cum just from this. They both knew this was fucked up, but neither of them cared. With mercy, Sean pulled off of Jack’s leaking phallus, making sure to lap up his saliva on the sides.

The bitterness of Jack's precum was a welcome flavor on Sean's taste buds. He teasingly sucked the head once more, before pulling away and hiking Jack's legs up onto his shoulders.

"Oh god, you're not going to--" Jack was effectively cut off as he felt Sean part his cheeks and a talented tongue swiped over his puckered hole.

Jack yelped at the contact, thrusting his hips into the air, effectively flattening Sean’s tongue over his tight little hole. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, trying hard not to cry out from the slimy tongue gliding over him. Sean continued to trace letters over the puckered skin, trying to loosen the little bud up as best he could manage, knowing that he loved this kind of attention. Jack’s calf muscles tighten and loosen against his solid shoulders.

Sean kept lapping, knowing what his favorite method was; flat and then tracing. He’d had different female lovers do this for him and he fell in love with the action. Knowing his younger self had tried it once at this age, he knew he loved it...even if he never wanted to ask for it. Sean just knew that he needed it.

"Oh g-god, that feels so good," Jack whined. "H-How the fuck are you so good at this?"

Sean gave another lick, looking down at his younger self with a glint in his eye. "A lot of practice." He went back to the feast, eating Jack out to his heart's content, and absolutely loving the sounds the young Irishman was producing. Without warning, he rolled his tongue and easily pushed it past the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh fUCK!" Jack practically squealed.

Sean pushed his tongue in deeper as far as he could go savoring the different tastes and textures he felt around his wet muscle, hoping Jack would squirm at every drag, at every surface that he polished with his tongue. 

“S-Sean, wait...it’s - oh fuck- “ Jack stuttered as he blushed hard, trying to turn his head away. Sean only pulled his hips closer, making Jack’s legs bend into his own stomach slightly, widening the clefts to thrust his tongue deeper. The young YouTuber whined in pleasure and protest but didn’t stop the bearded man. Sean prepared his hole making sure it was slick. His own cock was bobbing against his thigh, begging to be touched, but he ignored it, wanting to give pleasure to only his younger self.  
Sean finally showed some leeway, pulling his tongue free from the warm confines of Jack’s ass wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jack lay there panting on the bed spread not paying attention to Sean as the older man sucked on a single finger, coating it in spit.

“If you think that’s good...wait until this next part,” Sean teased, pressing the finger tip to Jack’s entrance. “Just relax for me, okay?" the older Irishman asked, his voice as gentle as can be. Jack nodded his head, and held his legs open further for Sean, but tensed when he felt a thick digit slowly sliding into him.

"Oh sh-shit!" Jack groaned, pulling at his own hair as his eyes squinted shut. Sean smirked down at him from between his legs, pressing the finger in deep until his reached his knuckle. Jack moaned at the feeling, teeth clamping down on the back of a free hand. 

“You’re okay, Jack. You’re doing great,” Sean praised before he swiveled his finger inside of the warm cavern, seeking out that one spot to help ease any discomfort. 

Jack suddenly bucked into him when Sean brushed over a certain spot within. “H-holy mother of God! W-what did you do?”  
Sean quietly laughed. "Did that feel good?"

"F-Fuck, that felt amazing," Jack breathed. "F-Fuck! Oh fuck..." he yelped when Sean brushed against that sweet spot again. "God, that feels so good..."

"Hm, good." Sean set a reasonable but gentle pace, slowly fucking Jack on his finger, and watching for any signs that his younger self may be uncomfortable. As he pushed in two fingers this time, Jack's mouth dropped open, and a grated moan left him.

"Fuuuuuuck," his voice cracked. "Th-This is so...s-so..."  
“Mhmm,” Sean simply hummed against Jack’s warm skin, licking the underside of his ball sack. Jack jumped again at the feeling before moaning out.

“Full...it feels so full,” Jack whimpered. Sean kept lapping at Jack’s balls, being sure to press in the right spots, not caring about the hair he came in contact with. “S-Sean...please...I can’t- ahha!”

Sean pushed a third finger in along side the other two, gently probing to allow Jack to get used to the stretch, taking his slow time. He made sure to brush the gland with every thrust, wanting nothing but to give pleasure.

“...I don’t wanna cum yet...”Jack whined again, not knowing how else to express himself over the stimulation.

“Yeah? You want me to stop?” Sean asked teasingly.

“...I...I want you to fuck me...”  
Jack felt Sean's fingers inside of him go still, and he looked up to see a rather shocked and torn expression on the older Irishman's face. Had he done something wrong?

"I-I mean," Jack quickly tried to correct himself. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just--"

"No no, it's alright, I..." Sean trailed off. Being sexually intimate with his past self was already crossing so many lines, but to actually have sex with him? Every logical part of Sean's brain was screaming at him at how wrong it was to even consider it. But as he looked down at Jack sprawled out on the sheets in front of him, willing, consenting, and looking so beautiful and tempting...Sean couldn't find it in himself to deny his younger self's request.  
Fuck it.  
He’s crossed too many lines already, and no one will have to know about this. This would literally be his own little secret. He sighed and carefully pulled his fingers free, lowering Jack’s hips to the bed. The younger man looked up at him still chewing on the back of his hand waiting for his answer. Sean smiled at him before gesturing with his head to the drawer along side their bed. “Grab the lube.”

Jack’s shyness turned to enthusiasm as he obeyed quickly as if Sean would change his mind if he didn’t move quickly enough. He reached into the wooden drawer, pulling the small bottle out and handing it to his older self. Jack settled back on the bed, keeping his legs spread, eagerly watching as Sean lubed his own cock.  
He couldn't stop his mouth from watering at the sight, swallowing hard and seeing how easily Sean's hand glided over his own thick cock, the lewd, slick sounds of lube being spread across it. Jack couldn't help himself and reached down, giving his own cock a few pumps. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat, waiting patiently for Sean. The older Irishman grinned at Jack's enthusiasm, and gripped his thighs, holding him steady, while the other hand guided himself to the younger man's eager, clenching hole.

"You ready?" Sean asked, a sliver of nervousness pricking at him.

Jack nodded. "Y-Yeah, yeah I'm ready."  
“...let me know if I need to stop, okay?” Sean requested quietly as he got into position.

“O-okay...” Jack responded in kind, releasing his cock, getting his arms in a comfortable position. 

Sean smiled at him and took breath. “Breathe for me.” Jack nodded his head and closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come.

Sean was extremely careful as he entered Jack, just trying to get the head of his cock situated first before going any further. He watched as Jack’s face contorted, his jaw clenching slightly, his brows furrowing together. He stopped as his head slowly slipped all the way in, the right muscles hugging his glans. It felt so good, it felt so hot, and he was tempted to shove the rest of the way inside. But no; this was about Jack, not just himself. They were in this together and Jack deserved tenderness. 

Sean bent forward, letting more of his cock sink in forcing a small gasp from his younger self. He rested on his elbows, leaning over the younger man so that their faces were merely inches apart. Sean sighed again as he sank all the inside of him then, making Jack moan at the movement until he finally bottomed out. Sean rested there, being sure to place gentle kisses on Jack’s jaw and the corner of his lips as he got used to the feeling.  
"Oh f-fuuuuuck," Jack groaned.

"Talk to me," said Sean. "How do you feel?"

"God, it...feels so different. I feel...full and I feel it every time I breathe," the young Irishman replied. Sean gently hushed him.

"Sssshhh, it's alright. I'm going to move now, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Sean made sure to be extra careful as he slowly pulled out, till only the head of his cock was sheathed inside, before gently pushing back in. He could still feel Jack tensing around him, so he grabbed the bottle of lube, and squeezed some more of it onto the area where their bodies connected, hoping it would ease the sensation.  
“...cold,” Jack whispered with a slight chuckle, though he was gracious for it.

“I know,” Sean whispered softly as he spread more of the liquid over the skin of his shaft before tossing the bottle aside. He kissed Jack’s jaw again to distract him as he carefully pushed back inside the tight heat, making Jack moan in his ear. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m alright...oh fuck...”

“...good.”

Sean began to rock his hips slowly back and forth to allow Jack’s muscles to stretch out even more to accommodate his size. The pace made Jack moan with each thrust he received which made Sean confident that he was doing the right things to him. He kept peppering little kisses on Jack’s face and neck, being sure to roll his hips at just the right angles. 

Jack lifted his arms and hugged Jack closer to him until their chests touched, the slapping of skin on skin filling their ears. “Feels good, daddy...” Jack whimpered in his ear.  
Sean felt his own dick give a heavy throb. "Oh god, say that again."

"Fuck, i-it feels good, Daddy," Jack repeated.

Sean hadn't expected such a word to make him feel the way he did now. It wasn't so much sexual, but more...comforting; like he was Jack's protector, his guardian, his everything. And with Jack beneath him like this, and addressing him as such, Sean buried his face into the young man's neck and moaned softly into Jack’s awaiting ear, "Fuck yeah, baby boy."  
Jack moaned at the little pet name burying his face in Sean’s shoulder, nipping at his skin. Sean started to move again, pounding a little harder into the tightness, loving the warmth spreading inside of his belly. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, yes, daddy, yes, fuck me harder daddy, uuunnng, please...” Jack whimpered more and more with each slap of their hips. 

“Hang on tight, baby,” Sean said into his ear, getting a good grip around Jack’s shoulders. Jack obeyed, gripping his back with his nails digging into the skin, but Sean didn’t mind as they moved to meet each other.  
"Oh god, daddy, oh g-god!" Jack exclaimed, his mouth hanging open and becoming dry as his moans came tumbling out.

"Yeah? Does my baby boy like that? Does he like getting fucked by daddy?" Sean asked, completely unaware of the words coming out of him.

"Y-Yes daddy! Oh f-fuck yes daddy!" Jack replied, holding tighter to his older self.

"Mmmm, fuck yes, that's it, my sweet baby boy. Just keep moaning for daddy," Sean growled deep, pistoning his hips even harder.

“Oooh, oh shit, yes, yes, nnng, fuck I’m gonna cum. Daddy, I’m –I’m gonna -“

“Go ahead baby, daddy’s got you. Cum for daddy, do it...scream for me as I fuck you...scream for daddy!” Sean growled lowly thrusting with each word a little deeper into the younger man below him.  
Jack did just as Sean told him. He screamed as his orgasm rushed at him, making his cum fly out of the tip of his cock, untouched and sticking to their stomachs between them. Jack was grunting, clenching, and shuddering as he struggled through it, taking the pounding Sean was giving him, and the overstimulation grinding away at his nerves.

"Oh fuck baby, daddy's gonna cum, fuck, oh fuck I'm gonna cum, oh fuck! Oh f-FUCK!" Sean bellowed out, as he rammed into Jack as hard and as deep as he could. The young Irishman beneath him cried out and trembled in his grip, the overstimulation and heat flooding within him pulling him into a sensational high. It was hot, it was sticky and messy...and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let know us know what you think.


	3. Self Discovery Never Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut.

They soon collapsed onto the bed huffing and puffing as they struggled to catch their breaths, a thin sheen of sweat covering their naked bodies. Sean lazily kissed Jack’s cheek and neck before slowly pulling himself out, making Jack whine at the loss. The older Irishman rolled to the side on his back looking up at the ceiling.

“Holy fuck...that...that was amazing,” Jack said from beside him.

"Hah....you said it," Sean agreed. He turned over on his side, propped up on one arm as he looked down at his younger self. Jack was practically glowing, still bathing in that sweet remaining bliss. Sean leaned down, meeting lips with him in a soft, soulful kiss. God, this felt so right. It no longer felt wrong to him. This was the self-care that he and his past self needed. Even though it literally took on a whole new meaning to the phrase 'go fuck yourself', Sean was happy that he had done this. He could see the peace and happiness in Jack's eyes, and it made him smile warmly.

His eyes trailed down to Jack's stomach, which was covered in streaks of his cum. Teasingly, he let his fingers trail through the mess, smearing the sticky, white substance further across his belly.

“Eww,” Jack chuckled in amusement as Sean smeared his cum over his skin. 

“What? It’s healthy for you,” Sean chuckled back at him. Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Sean again. They lingered a little longer pressing small kisses to each other. 

“I guess we should go shower, huh,” Sean finally said as he pulled back, looking into ocean blue eyes. 

“Only if you carry me. I probably won’t be able to walk for a week,” Jack joked with him as he sat up to stretch his back. Sean sat up with him, pressing a ticklish kiss to Jack’s shoulder.

They stepped into the shower together. Despite the size of the stall, it was comfortable for the both of them. They took their time washing each other, slow hands exploring one anothers bodies all over again, spreading the soap to every inch of skin. It was calm and intimate. Jack faced Sean as the older Irishman ran his fingers through his hair, lathering it up and creating a soapy mohawk that got both of them laughing. More kisses were shared underneath the warm stream of water, coupled with a few well-placed hickeys that both of their bodies now adorned.

When the shower was finished, they carefully toweled each other down, being delicate in their motions and simply savoring this peaceful moment.  
***  
“How long can you stay?” Jack asked as they lied back down in bed. The day had gotten away from them as they just lied there talking and enjoying each other’s company. After the shower together, Jack took Sean into the kitchen to get another hot drink, neither one of them getting dressed. Sean let Gizmo outside to do her business and when she was done, they played fetch with her in the house making her sleepy. They then went back into bed with Sean spooning Jack from behind. Their hands entwined together.

"Not for long," Sean admitted. "I can't risk getting in trouble if I stay here for too long." He wanted to stay longer. God, he really did. He wanted to stay lying here, with his younger self pressed against him, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath and be forever comforted by his presence.

“I don’t want this to end,” Jack whispered sadly as he brought Sean’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. 

“I know, baby boy. I don’t either,” Sean whispered back against his hot skin between his shoulder blades. He meant every single word of it, too. 

“...I’m never going to forget this day,” Jack chuckled pressing closer to Sean’s body behind him. 

“How can I? We’re the same person,” Sean joked back.

“But in different ways,” Jack retorted. They both laughed at that and Jack turned over in Sean’s arms, facing the bearded man. “Can you at least stay the night with me?”

Sean nodded. "I can. For you...I can." He reached a hand out, cupping the side of Jack's bare face, gently rubbing his thumb against the cheek. How funny...in a few years,he'd no longer have that sweet baby face. Sean remembered when he first started growing out his facial hair. It took him a long time to get it where it was now, but he remembered being so proud of it when he saw it in his reflection every morning.

Sean couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward pressing their lips together again, letting their fronts touch. Their cocks brushed against each other, Jack’s springing to life because of course. He was a spring chicken at this age, ready to fuck at a moment’s notice if given the chance. He still felt like that sometimes, even though it wasn’t a priority any more. He was happy where he was. 

“You’re ready to fuck again, daddy?” Jack asked in sultry voice.

Sean almost chuckled. "Christ, you're eager. I almost forgot I had this side to me."

"Well, like you said, a little self-discovery never hurt," Jack replied. He kissed Sean again, easily slipping his tongue past the man's lips and venturing forward. He felt the quiet moan Sean gave, spurring him on further as he reached over and grabbed at that plush ass.

Sean moaned between their mouths even louder as the younger man climbed on top of him straddling his waist, and began grinding his eager cock over the smooth skin.  
Jack watched as Sean reached for the discarded bottle of lube from their earlier romp, and snatched it out of the older man's hand, to which Sean looked at him, confused.

"Let me this time," Jack insisted, opening up the cap and squeezing a fair amount of lube onto his hand. He took hold of both of their cocks, which were slowly waking up with interest again from the contact. Sean gasped as his younger self began to almost expertly jerk the two of them off.

"Fuck..." Sean breathed. "That's nice."

“You like it when your baby boy touches your cock, daddy?” Jack asked with a sly smirk watching Sean’s body keen out of control from the words.

“Oh god...you’re going to be the death of me,” Sean laughs at him before moaning.

Jack gave a quiet laugh in response, letting go of their cocks before pressing himself back against Sean to grind against him. His hot breath was in the older man's ear, and he gently bit on the lobe as he continued breathlessly speaking to him. "I-I love it when you let me do this, daddy. Wanna make you feel so good, just like you do with me. Fuck, your cock feels so big next to mine..."

Sean moaned louder as he rutted up into the beautiful man above him, reaching down to grab ahold of Jack’s slick cock. The boy moaned with him and pumped his hips into Sean’s hand, the pre cum slipping over his fingers.

“Nnng, nnng, daddy...fuck...c-can I fuck you, daddy? Please?”

“... have you been a good boy?” Sean asked while pumped his cock.

“Yes daddy! I’ve been good! Please, please.”

"Okay, baby, you have daddy's permission. Let daddy feel your cock inside of him."

Jack seemed more than eager as he grabbed for the lube again and slathered some onto his fingers. He then paused though, and looked down. Sean almost laughed, seeing the confusion on the younger man's face. "Never fingered a guy before?" he asked.

"Well, no...just only my past girlfriends," Jack admitted. "I don't...know how to go about this."

“It’s okay. It’s just like fingering a woman. Here,” Sean mused as he spread his legs letting Jack sit between them, grabbing Jack’s hand. He led the tips to his hole, spreading a fine amount of the lube over the hole. “Just nice and slow, baby...”  
"O-Okay," Jack sounded unsure, but very gently pressed his finger in. He carefully watched Sean's face, making sure he wasn't hurting the other man. Sean quietly groaned, eyes fluttering shut at the intrusion. It had been awhile since he had last properly fingered himself, but it was nice to have someone else do it for him for once.

"...Does that feel good, daddy?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, it does, baby boy," Sean groaned. "Daddy likes it a whole lot...you can go deeper, baby boy. You won’t hurt me; I promise,” Sean shuddered and moaned under him. Jack licked his dry lips as he slowly slipped another finger inside of Sean, pumping his hand forward and back. 

“So hot inside, daddy,” Jack whimpered above him, chiding through his teeth.  
"I know, baby," Sean quietly replied, reaching a hand out and caressing the side of Jack's face. "Feelin' warm just for you." He couldn't help but gasp when Jack crooked his fingers, nicking his prostate. "Oh! Oh fuck, that's it, baby; just like that."

Encouraged by Sean's noises, Jack kept his fingers in that position, watching as the older Irishman's face contorted with shocks of pleasure. It was simply addicting to see, to know that he was able to do this to his older self. Jack leaned forward, crushing his lips against Sean's; their kiss heated and desperate and so very hungry.  
Jack angled his fingers inside of Sean as they kissed being sure to hit his prostate at just the right spot making the older man keen against him, moaning into his mouth. 

Jack pulled back from the kiss, nuzzling Sean scruffy cheek, peppering little kisses against the milky skin. “Are you ready daddy?”  
"I'm ready for ya," Sean confirmed, stealing another kiss before lying back fully. He watched as Jack took the lube and thoroughly coated his own excited cock, watching how the organ jumped and twitched from the attention. Jack panted, eyes becoming half-lidded as he pumped himself harder, appearing to get lost within the motions and the addicting sensations that came with it.

"Oooh, d-daddy, I--I can't, it's...it's so good, I--"

Sean chuckled, and reached out, gently grabbing Jack's hand and forcing him to stop. "I know, baby boy. But don't you wanna fuck daddy instead of your hand?"  
“Y-yeah,” Jack mumbled with his cheeks turning red, lips parted in a lustful manner. “I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby. Here,” Sean said quietly as he guided Jack’s cock to his hole, the tip gently rubbing against the slickness. “Take your time, baby boy.”

Jack nodded at him which left Sean feeling confident, so he released the thick throbbing cock lying back once more against the soft sheets. He spread his legs as far as he could to help get Jack settled in. He wasn’t expecting Jack to grab a leg and bend it upwards, pushing it into his ribs. Carefully, Jack began to push forward holding one of his legs up while the other guided himself in. Soon the hole was breached, the head slipping through the closed ring of muscle. Oh fuck...

Sean would admit it had been a long time since he had last used one of his toys, or even one of his plugs. He almost forgot what it felt like to experience that fullness again. And so when Jack finally bottomed out within him, Sean had no shame in throwing his head back and moaning high to the ceiling. "Oooooh god..." It was like someone had reached deep inside him and pulled out that pornographic moan.

“Fuck, you’re so tight...”Jack murmured as he leaned forward to rest on his elbows, burying his head in the crook of Sean’s neck. “You feel so good, daddy...” and without further preamble, Jack began to move, carefully pulling his cock out until just the tip was inside before pressing in again, rocking both of their bodies up the bed. 

Sean threw his head back with another lewd, fit-for-porn moan, exposing his soft neck, which Jack took advantage of by biting and licking Sean in the most vulnerable places he could reach. His hips began a nice and steady pace, making sure to angle for just the right contact. Sean’s moans grew louder with each hit to his sensitive prostate, sucking in a breath after every hit.

Sean knew he was a vocal lover, but part of him couldn't help but feel embarrassed by how loud he was being at this moment, like he was some kind of virgin. He reached down, grabbing Jack's ass and squeezing it tight. "Y-Yeah, baby, oh fuck...daddy wants you to feel good, and he wants you to make him feel good..."

Jack whined into that pale skin, pushing his ass into Sean's touch, spurring him on to push into the older man harder.

Jack began to pick up the pace, making sure to keep his cock buried inside of him to the hilt with every thrust, earning those beautiful moans in his ears. But he didn’t want to be crouched for the whole time. He wanted to see Sean’s face. 

With one last chaste kiss to Sean’s cheek, Jack sat up on his knees, stilling his hips for a second , his asscheeks cradled in Sean’s hands. Jack scooped up both of the older man’s lean legs, bending them over his forearms to hold him in place. He stared down into Sean’s half lidded eyes, seeing his pale skin red and with a thin sheen of sweat covering his brow. 

God damn, the man was beautiful like this; completely at his younger self’s mercy, panting slightly, his muscles rippling under the smooth skin.

Sean tried to catch his breath. "C'mon baby boy, don't hold anything back. Daddy wants you to fucking wreck him. You wanna make daddy scream, don't you?"

"F-Fuck yeah, I do, daddy," Jack replied, trying to situate himself again.

"Then do it, baby boy. Make daddy scream--AH!"

Sean got his wish; eyes suddenly widening and mouth parting wide in a shout as Jack suddenly slammed his hips forward.

The pace was brutal as Jack shoved his hips back and forth slamming into the tight orifice over and over again. Sean screamed out with every hit, swearing and hissing, curling his toes, every muscle tightening in his body at the impacts. Jack watched enthralled with how he was making himself come apart, wanton and lustful just for him.  
Screaming just for him.

“Oh fuck! Fuck daddy, you feel s-so good around my cock! I’m gonna make you cum, just like this. Just with my cock...or better yet...your own cock...heh, turns you on doesn’t it...being fucked by your own cock...” Jack was just spilling out anything he could think of. Sean didn’t mind; he loved every word.

It was all true. He was only human after all. He never intended to sleep with himself, but fate had its own plans that Sean succumbed to. 

He didn’t regret a single second.

Sean pulled at the sheets around him, his moans turning into raspy breaths as his prostate was abused, over and over. "F-Fuck, fuck, fuck..." was all he could speak, as Jack hammered into him. The young Irishman quickened his pace; skin slapping loudly in the room as he desperately fucked his older self like a rabbit in heat. Clearly Jack had a lot more energy for this sort of thing, which almost made Sean envious. But the thought was fleeting as it was shoved aside in favor of the mind-numbing pleasure overriding all of his senses. Sean felt tears spring to his eyes it felt so good.

Jack noticed the tears in his eyes and became concerned. He stopped moving slightly to catch his breath. “Are you alright? Am I hurting you?”

“N-no, baby. I’m fine; it’s-it’s-“

“...it’s that good, daddy?” Jack smiled down at him as he teasingly started moving in and out again. Sean gasped at the movement, nodding his head as the cock brushed over his prostate slowly.

“God, you’re killing me, baby. Please keep fucking me...” Sean begged as he squeezed the tears from his eyes.

Jack obliged, gripping tighter on Sean and pistoning his hips even harder. Each thrust had Sean screaming at this point, or at least as much as he could given how hoarse his voice was from having it amped up this whole time. Jack fucking loved it, and they both could feel that familiar warmth coiling tight in their guts, bringing them closer to the edge.

"Oh god, daddy! Oh god! I-I'm gonna cum! G-Gonna cum inside of you, daddy!" Jack whined while squinting his eyes shut and panting rapidly as he pounded into his older self, practically bruising him.

Sean thrusted back on every impact making his legs giggle against every slap. The warmth in his gut piling up and up ready to burst as his climax got closer and closer. “Oh fuck! Yes please! Please cum inside me, baby boy! Oh fuuuuuck!” Sean screamed because without warning, he came hard over his belly, feeling the warm fluid land on his abs and even on his chest. 

Jack kept pounding away, eyes closed mouth open to breathe harshly as he worked towards his own orgasm. The overstimulation was sweet and painful at the same time, but Sean didn’t mind. He just took all it, pleading for his baby boy to come inside of him.

Jack keened, a mix of a whine and a guttural moan leaving him as he shoved in hard and stayed there, letting Sean feel his body trembling harshly. Jack choked, and Sean sighed deeply as he felt the warmth of the younger man's cum filling him up. A sensation he never thought he'd ever experience. He easily caught Jack as his younger self fell forward into his arms, not caring if his cum was being smeared onto him. There were exhausted breaths in his ear and he gently stroked the back of Jack's head as they both came down from their high.

Jack held Sean close to him, letting his chest rise and fall as their lungs desperately inflated to get proper air back. Sean gently cooed in his ear, saying praises while rubbing the back of Jack’s head. 

The gentle gesture got to Jack along with the euphoria of their post ecstasy and some tears came to his eyes. He couldn’t help himself as he cried quietly into Sean’s shoulder. “T-thank you so much, Sean...I never knew how much I needed this until you came...I can’t believe this is real...”

"Sssshhhh...." Sean gently hushed him, pulling him back to meet eyes with him. "I only did what I could. You're gonna be okay, Jack. I know it."

Jack nodded as he looked down, pressing his face into the palm of Sean’s hand as it slid onto his cheek. He turned his head slightly to kiss his wrist before he pressed his lips to Sean’s. 

He lingered there for a few seconds before pulling back, a thought on his mind. “...would it be weird for me to say ‘I love you’?” Jack whispered with a slight laugh.

Sean chuckled lowly, tracing Jack’s ear with his finger tip. “Nah. It’s no weirder than what we’ve already done.”

“Well, in that case...I love you, Daddy.”

“…I love you too, Baby Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all we wrote. What a fun adventure. Let us know what you all thought. Thank you, lovelies, for reading and we'll see you all in the next one! <3  
>  ***  
> Kal, you are an amazing writer and I feel so honored to have created this with you. Thank you for helping me with my vision and may we write many more.  
> -Dolphintreasure


End file.
